Content que tu sois revenu
by Mily-y
Summary: OS. Naruto prend l'habitude de saluer Sasuke quand ce dernier revient de mission...
**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto  & Cie.

 **Bêta** : Papy-1412 (merci encore !)

NB : écrit et corrigé en 2015.

* * *

 **Content que tu sois revenu**

.

Kiba allait faire un magnifique crochet du droit quand Naruto détourna soudainement les yeux, le corps entier tendu vers quelque chose hors du terrain d'entrainement. Kiba s'arrêta dans son élan, non sans efforts, observant son ami qui l'avait complètement mis de côté en une fraction de seconde. Il tourna la tête dans la même direction, sans savoir ce qui avait interrompu Naruto. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Naruto, et même sur l'ensemble de son visage, qui lui faisait comprendre que c'était quelque chose qui le rendait profondément heureux. Quelque chose de bien arrivait. Peut-être même qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Kiba laissa tomber son poing.

Les deux étaient dans un sale état : les vêtements plus ou moins déchirés – plutôt plus, quelques coupures et griffures par-ci, par-là. Akamaru se tenait aux côtés de la bande, qui observait le combat, écarté volontairement car Kiba devait aussi s'entraîner sans lui. On n'est pas à l'abri d'imprévus, répétait Kurenai, leur donnant toujours des conseils malgré leur statut de jounin. Kiba était assez fier des dégâts qu'il avait provoqués chez le blond.

Et c'est d'ailleurs avec un sourire en coin que Kiba donna un petit coup sur l'épaule du blond.

\- Allez, vas-y.

Naruto était confus et le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Tu as senti quelque chose pas vrai ?

Les yeux du blond brillaient.

\- On s'est bien défoulé, donc c'est bon. Je te mettrais mon fameux crochet du droit la prochaine fois, quand tu seras mieux concentré, se moqua Kiba.

Le futur Hokage haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire « mais bien sûr, on y croit », et cogna à son tour l'épaule de son ami pour s'évaporer dans un bruissement. Rapide comme l'éclair.

Kiba se tourna vers les quelques spectateurs et demanda un volontaire.

\- Bah alors ? demanda Ino.

Kiba ne fit que sourire malicieusement. C'est Shino qui se dévoua pour répondre.

\- Sasuke doit être rentré.

\- Oh.

Là, elle comprenait mieux.

* * *

De l'autre côté du village, une équipe rentrait, atteignant tout juste la porte principale quand Naruto apparut. Sa tenue abîmée par l'entraînement ne rendait pas compte de la nouvelle énergie qui l'avait poussé jusqu'ici. A croire que ses réserves de chakra ne tarissaient jamais.

Naruto avait encore grandi, c'était un jeune homme élancé au teint mat, séduisant sans le savoir au premier coup d'œil. Son bandeau s'était décroché pendant son entraînement avec Kiba et du coup ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage, complètement emmêlés par le vent. Le sang coulait encore sur sa joue, mais Naruto ne se préoccupait jamais trop de ce genre de détails : il savait que Kyûbi aurait tôt fait de faire disparaître ses blessures.

Son regard n'était concentré que sur une seule chose. Une seule personne. Naruto était silencieux dans ces moments-là. C'était important pour lui ce rituel de bienvenue au retour des missions. C'était remercier Kami-sama, et surtout les compétences des ninjas en mission, d'avoir pu revenir en sécurité au village. En entier, pas toujours… les aléas du métier, pensa ironiquement le blond.

Et puis, c'était de plus en plus significatif. Naruto ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais dès qu'il sentait le chakra de Sasuke, même infime – rien ne lui échappait à propos de son meilleur rival quelque chose se passait. Quelque chose qui lui donnait chaud au ventre, et dirigeait son visage en direction du chakra de Sasuke. Et lui donnait _ce_ regard.

Alors il allait vers la porte, sans même se rendre compte de sa vitesse, ou de l'usage de ses techniques de ninja, et se tenait droit, en vue de la porte principale, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke apparaisse. Il oubliait un peu les autres dans ce cas-là. Il ne pouvait être assuré du retour de Sasuke que par Sasuke lui-même. Il ne voyait même pas ses coéquipiers.

Cette fois la mission avait duré six mois. C'était long. Mais plus court lorsque le blond était lui-même en mission de son côté, même pour quelques jours ou deux semaines. Ça lui permettait de changer d'air. Et puis il y avait les entraînements, avec les autres rookies. Ils tournaient selon la disponibilité des uns et des autres. C'était vraiment enrichissant : ils progressaient tous à une vitesse affolante.

Au début, Naruto n'apparaissait qu'une seconde ou deux à la porte principale, le temps d'apercevoir Sasuke. Puis, il se mit à attendre que Sasuke lui accorde un regard et alors il lui avait souri du coin des lèvres avant de disparaitre. Puis, Naruto était resté un peu plus longtemps pour lui adresser un grand sourire et faire le V de la victoire avant de disparaitre.

Sasuke répondit d'abord par de l'indifférence, puis par un signe de tête, parfois des « _dobe_ ». Il avait commencé à s'habituer à ce gardien veillant son retour. Il avait même fini par le chercher du regard en approchant la porte à chaque retour de mission. Quand il n'y apparaissait pas il savait alors que le blond était hors du village. Ses coéquipiers avaient eux-mêmes pris l'habitude de cet étrange rituel dont ils n'étaient pas sûrs de saisir la signification. Ils l'observaient, détachés, se dirigeant déjà vers le bureau du _kage_ pour aller faire leur rapport.

Mais cette fois Sasuke agit différemment. Il savait que cette mission était la plus longue qu'il avait eue depuis le début du « rituel ». Il sentait que quelque chose était différent. Il n'agit pas vraiment consciemment, son corps s'avançait tout seul vers _lui_.

Sasuke avait vu cette tête blonde prête l'accueillir. Il avait vu le sang couler de sa joue. Il avait compris que Naruto avait subitement arrêté un entraînement pour venir. Il avait vu le visage sérieux de son ancien rival. Même si ce dernier ne disait jamais rien dans ces courts instants, son expression captivait les yeux noirs. Il avait un regard particulier.

Cette fois le blond n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il attendait. Comme s'il voulait sentir Sasuke, que le voir n'était plus suffisant, pas suffisant pour aujourd'hui, pas suffisant pour cette longue mission.

Sasuke fit un pas vers le blond, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Neji, son capitaine d'unité. Cette fois, Sasuke rejoignit Naruto. Au point que seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient. Ils se regardèrent, immobiles.

Neji vit son coéquipier murmurer quelques mots à l'autre homme. Il était sûr que les deux ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient fini par fermer les yeux et avaient collé leurs fronts. De là où son équipe se tenait, il ne pouvait voir, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, il pressentait que leurs doigts se touchaient eux aussi, se liaient, s'effleuraient.

Vraiment, ces deux-là étaient un mystère. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur leur relation. Une relation qui, sans contestation possible, évoluait lentement vers quelque chose d'encore plus fort. Déjà qu'ils avaient un lien particulier…

Neji soupira et détourna le regard. Il fit signe à son équipe de bouger, ils pouvaient bien devancer l'Uchiwa en allant voir l'Hokage avant lui. Cette mission n'avait pas posé de problèmes qui nécessitaient sa présence lors de leur rapport. Et il n'était pas là pour les épier.

Sasuke les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, faisant à peine un signe de tête à la Godaime pour s'excuser, avec un air de bonne humeur sur le visage pour quiconque savait observer Sasuke Uchiwa attentivement.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto revint sur le terrain d'entraînement, Kiba était plaqué à terre par un Shino qui n'avait pas l'air essoufflé du tout. Ino lui fit un grand signe de main pour qu'il la rejoigne sur le bord du terrain et le blond se dirigea vers elle, pendant que les deux autres reprenaient leur combat. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait rater le sourire débile de Naruto.

Comme quoi, ils avaient eu raison.

.

Fin


End file.
